


Breath

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Guys, it’s just porn. There is no plot whatsoever. Like none. There is nothing.





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it’s just porn. There is no plot whatsoever. Like none. There is nothing.

The only light In the room is the desk lamp, its shade low above stack of papers. You know that they are music sheets and you have a pretty good idea where those songs will be used. Your phone is laying next to the stack – thankfully in the shadow. You wouldn’t want to find it melted. The led on your smartphone is blinking, but you’ll check notifications later.

Who would have checked them if they were laying on the bed with deliciously toned body on top of them? And were in the middle of nice, slow and lazy making out session?

Let me answer you: no one would.

‘Would you focus on me?’ Asks Jongdae with a hint of the whine in his voice. His head moves back and he looks at you unimpressed. His hips are pressing your thighs down and he is on his elbows on both sides of your body. You are propped up on the pillows and until now he was kissing you from the bottom. Amazing angle to lick into your mouth.

You arch your back and push your chest and he takes it for what it is: an invitation. He buries his face in your clothed breasts and inhales.

‘I’m positively focused on you.’ You say as you scratch the skin of his head. His hair are free from any product and you sample the softness you rarely get. He bites the fabric of the top which covers your chest and moves back. The top snaps back into place as he releases it.

‘Don’t you think that we had enough of making out?’ He asks, but as if to deny his own words his mouth start nipping at your lips. Your hand move down to his shoulder and yet down again – to grab his biceps. Definitely hard and defined. ‘Would you or would you not freak out if I took off your top?’

‘Only if your shirt goes too.’ You answer. You don’t wait for his reaction as you sit up, making him do the same. ‘And what’s with you and asking, anyway?’ You ask as your fingers work his buttons open.

‘Consent is everything.’ Jongdae answers, and the warmth and love fills you up and you surge forward to kiss him. The last thing you see is his content smile. 

_Gods, his fucking smile._

You feel his fingers grabbing the hem of your top and he lifts it, making you break the kiss. You lift your arms and the top is gone. And his shirt is hanging open. 

It’s insanely and utterly unfair that he is so perfect. The ever-smiling eyes, perfectly sculpted cheekbones and the jaw to die for. 

‘I’m handsome, ain’t I?’ He asks with a shit-eating grin. You groan and yet again move forward and kiss him. He kisses you back, but then prompts: ‘ain’t I?’

‘Yes, you are.’  

‘I know.’ He supplies and his hands grab your ribs. ‘That’s why it’s only natural that I have a stunning girlfriend.’

You laugh at the compliment and Jongdae’s eyes fixate on your lips. Yet again he attacks and he does with a force strong enough to send you back on the pillows. Your hair splatters on the fabric and you can already feel them pulling as he teases your tongue. The kiss is hot and breathy, Jongdae sharp and meticulous in his work. He moves on top of you, as if he can’t help himself, but he keeps his hips apart from you.

You tug at his shirt until he takes a hint and you work together to take it off. You use your chance to feel his chest with your hands – you never skip that part. His chest always makes your mouth water. It’s firm and well muscled, and with a row upon row of abs. It’s firm and yet the skin is soft and inviting to touch. His narrow waist is where you like it the best – between your legs.

He is back on all fours above you and he harasses your neck, teeth scraping in a way that makes your skin tingle. You keen and your ankles hook behind his back. You hope that this would bring you closer, but he still keeps his crotch far from you. You glide your hands down his back, and you feel his muscles moving under the tips of your fingers. Your thumbs reached his jeans and you tug at his waist – at the same time you lift your hips, hoisting yourself up until you meet his erection.

He groans and sits up, more firmly connecting your lower bodies. You feel the heat radiating from his crotch and it instantly makes you wet. You grin at him, proud that you made him break his resolution to keep your crotches apart.

‘If you are that happy with my rising arousal, maybe you should try to do something about this?’ He asks and accentuates his words with a hips roll.  
Your own eyes nearly roll back into your head – which would definitely not be sexy. You sit up and take of your bra. You try to stop your smile at his distracted face as he absorbs the view. Not the first time and not the last time around, but every time he appreciates that so much, that it adds to your arousal.

‘Take off your pants, hot shot, so we can do something about your problem.’ 

You look at each other and you can see the glint in Jongdae’s eyes.  
And as if you heard a signal, you both suddenly scramble to your feet and there is a fierce competition as to who is going to take of their pants off first.  
It’s not like any of your play fair – there is a playful shoving and a slap landing on your butt. Finally Jongdae jumps on the bed, his penis standing proudly and he laughs.

‘I won, you can suck me!’ You wrinkle your nose at him, but you move his pants away with your foot and slide down on your knees. He looks surprised as if someone had thrown a punch to his gut, but then he slides down as well, and sits before you on the bed. His breath is labored, and you grin at the fact that image of you on your knees is enough to get his chest heaving.

You wrinkle your nose again, more to spite him than anything else. You prop your hands on his knees and scoot closer. You feel his hand tangle into your hair and you look up at him. He doesn’t guide you or anything, but he is breathing heavily through his nose, the nostrils flaring. His stare is fixated on your eyes, and you’d love to not break the contact, but you have to find his penis.

The first hot touch of your tongue on his head gets him whining desperately and he bucks a little. Lick around his head, and look up. He looks pained and he pulls your hair. You slide your hands up his tights and with one hand you cup his balls as the other one grabs his base. You suck the head into your mouth and let it sit on your tongue. It is hot, hard and heavy, and you feel dizzy with arousal and his musky scent engulfs you. You dip your tongue and tease the skin just behind the head. 

Jongdae groans and tugs your hair. It hurts, but you don’t complain as you start sucking. But when you suddenly suck in more, he just hiccups and loses his breath. His legs close on your shoulders and you know that his toes just curled. You freeze and look up at him. His eyes are glazed over, but he still looks at you, and you just open your eyes as far as they go and take the rest of his dick into your mouth. 

He whimpers. It’s a horrible sensation and you have to fight with your fear of being choked to death. You fight the gag reflex, trying to relax, but it’s not an easy thing. It’s not a pleasant thing. You forget yourself and swallow around him.

He makes him moan brokenly and buck, and you fight to calm your heart and move away as you feel your lungs burn. Your chin is wet from your own saliva and your eyes are getting watery. It doesn’t help when Jongdae wipes out your tear with his thumb. You let him out of your mouth and Jongdae’s eyes shine with desperation, lust and need. You brace yourself and swallow him again working the best you can. You try to suck and work your throat, fighting down the gag reflex. Your lips are stretched over and you can feel them getting chapped. 

It takes you longer than you’d like, or maybe it feels long, but he finally swells and comes down your throat. You are thankful for that, because as you let him out of your mouth, you can feel the taste.

‘Oh, god. Could you please eat more pineapples?’ You ask scrunching your face in disgust. Jongdae lets go of your hair and falls down on the mattress. Hearing you he starts laughing.

‘You just had my dick in your mouth, and only now you find it disgusting?’ You slap his shin.

‘No more dicks in my mouth until you do something about the taste.’

He sits up and takes your hands in his to help you to your legs. You are standing before him in all your naked glory, but there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Especially when he eyes you appreciatively.

And just like that he spreads you with his fingers and sucks at your clitoris. You moan and bend over him as the sudden jolt of pleasure his you. He doesn’t stop nor he lets you suck in a breath. Your knees shake and you support yourself on his shoulders as your head falls down, your hair a curtain behind his head. You clench your pelvic floor muscles over and over again as he assaults your clitoris. It hurts. It’s an electric shock: one after another and his hands on your tights are your only anchor.

He didn’t let you pause or rest until your orgasm. By the time you saw your release you were crying and nearly falling. Your muscles cramp in protest to the overworking them, and you scream. Your legs finally give up under you and you fall forward trapping Jongdae under your legs and torso on bed.

The little shit is laughing.

‘That was great.’ He moves from under you and pats your butt. ‘It got me alive again, you know?’ You groan in the mattress, but it stirs interest in you. It’s not like you can’t go one more time. You move your head a little, just enough to see him with one eye. Your walls cramps as you catch him wiping his chin from your liquids. His back is smooth and muscles and you kind of want to worship it.  
He looks back at you.

‘Alright?’ He asks, with a grin that tells you, he is proud of himself. You want to kiss it off his face.

‘Marvelous.’

‘Great then. Take your time to rest, as we are going for a ride.’ And he pats your butt again and stands up. 

He is back in a minute with a  condom in one of his hand, his dick in the other. You turn around and scoot back on the bed. You are definitely ready now.  
But he just looks at you with a smirk and strokes himself. You raise an eyebrow at him.

‘So, your right is better than I am?’ You ask half amused, half annoyed.

‘Well, it’s always at my side.’ He answers, as his smile grows wider and he shows you nearly all of his teeth. You throw a pillow at him and he lets go of his penis to grab it. With it he climbs up the bed and manhandles you so you are laying down with the pillow under your hips. You hook your fingers behind your head and lay like this – relaxed, just to irritate him. 

It works as he pouts a little and throws a condom on your stomach. You don’t react so he sighs. He moves in to kiss you, but he decides otherwise midway and drops to suck one of your nipple into his mouth. He twirls his tongue around it and your hair rise. You inhale a deep breath as he scratches his teeth on it.

‘Nice.’ You say and he moves away abruptly.

‘Nice?’ He asks incredulously.

‘Yeah, nice.’ You hammer the nail deeper. It gets him moving as he mumbles something under his breath. In record time the condom is on and he is balls deep in you. You keen highly in the back of your throat as you are finally breached. He smile is predatory as he looks down at you. 

‘Still nice?’ He asks wiggling his hips.

‘Yup. You have to work for it.’ He doesn’t let you end the sentence as he withdraws and slams into you. The force kicks out the air out of your lungs and you blindly search for the wall above your head to cushion the thrusts.

‘You are going to clench around me hard when you come, and you’ll be fighting it, but I will still be pounding into you long after you lose your voice from screaming my name.’ He drives into you again to emphasize his words and you actually clench around him as it stirs your arousal. You whimper.

‘Like that. You’ll beg me to come, and then you’ll beg me to stop. And you’ll cry from the overstimulation, but I won’t stop.’

He thrust into you once again and you choke. He bends more so his chest (heaving as yours) is brushing on your erected nipples. He snaps his hips and kisses you sucking your tongue into his mouth. He puts his weight on his elbows on the both sides of your head fingers tangling into your hair. He adjusts his knees and you hook your legs around him. 

And then he moves. Slamming into you hard and fast. Mouth close enough to kiss, but the force sends you both up and down the mattress and kissing in that situation is precarious. It’s amazing and you can already feel the tears forming. You both open your mouths as breathing gets harder. 

He is getting vocal. Moaning and grunting. You claw at his back, your arms under his.

And as you start to chase your release he stops and withdraws.

You whine desperately and try to form your protest. He pats your thigh.

‘Move.’ He says with a hoarse voice. ‘I said we are going for the ride. So you should straddle your horse.’

You hiccup a little and move so he can lay down. He actually props himself on the pillows and rises his eyebrows at you opening his hands in the invitation. You move on your knees until you are right above him. His hands grab your hips as you lower yourself onto him. New angle is amazing and you are ready to cry from how amazing that feels. You sit on his pelvic relishing the feeling.  
And he suddenly spreads his legs, adjusting them and bending so he can place the feet flat on the bed. The movement gets you screaming and you scramble to find a support. When you try to calm your fluttering heart you look down to find your man staring at you with a lustful smirk.

‘Ride me.’ He tells you and you want to snap at him. But you just place your hands on his chest and your head falls forward as you rise on his cock. When you drop down he snaps up and you hiccup yet again. You freeze for a moment, but rise again before Jongdae says anything. Yet again he meets your hips halfway, but you are getting used to this and your pace is speeding up.

Soon enough you are sliding up and down in abandon. Your mouth is hanging open and there is saliva falling down your chin. It mixes with sweat and tears as the sensation overwhelms you. Your body is flushed both from arousal and the fatigue. But as you open your eyes and see him all flushed and sweaty and still snapping his hips up, whispering encouragements in his amazing voice you gather the rest of your strength and fight for every slide up.

But you can’t take it. You are so close, and yet you can’t take it anymore. Your whole body pulsates and cramps and protests on every move you make. 

After next slide down you fall forward and with your head hanging low you beg:

‘Jongdae, Jongdae, please, I can’t…’ He wouldn’t be your boyfriend if he didn’t understand. He brushes your hair from your face and moves you so you kneel on the bed. Your legs spread and you bring the pillow closer, only to bite it as he drives into you. You cry into the fabric from how good it feels and can’t really make a sound. 

You hear him wheeze into your neck, but he fights to the end. You come with a broken sound of his name on your lips, and true to his word he doesn’t stop. You can’t protest and your oversensitive vagina cramps and you feel like you are going to combust.

And then he comes and falls on top of you.

‘Are you done?! I need to wake up early tomorrow!’ There is a voice at the door and you don’t even move. It’s not like you have any strength left.

Jongdae doesn’t move either.


End file.
